A Simple Walk
by OxMint-KissesxO
Summary: A one shot. Kagome decides to go for walk and Inuyasha decides to join.


This is my first fan fiction so it's probably not that well done, but thanks for checking it out anyway! The pairing is I/Ka…and it's only a one shot.

Disclaimer-I own Inuyasha, that's right! Hahaha! *Copyright police come into room and drag me out* No!!! I was joking! STOP! *sigh* ok, I don't own Inuyasha, the great Rumiko Takahashi does…..I'm just a girl who likes to write fan fiction….On with the story!! 

** -thoughts     ""-Talking

***************************************************************************************************************************

            I sat there in Kaedes hut staring at the burning fire in front of me.  I look down and sigh.  Its been two years….two years since I began searching for the Shikon Shards…two years since I fell down the Bone Eaters Well… two years since I met my second family…two long years since I met him…The one who stays in my head, the one who makes me laugh, makes me cry, the one who can be a stupid idiotic jerk or a comforting friend "heh, that's right, nothing more but a friend" I whisper to myself.  

I turn towards my family, that's right, I called them my family.  I giggle a little noticing that a sleeping Miroku had somehow ended up very close to Sango again, and I mean close, his arm was around her waist.  "Boy it'll be one heck of a morning when she wakes up to his face next to hers" I say to myself.  I turn towards Shippou, who's sleeping quite contently in my sleeping bag. "I cant sleep" I mutter, "I need to take a walk".

I shiver a little as I walk down the path towards the sacred tree.  *It's a little more chilly then I was expecting* I feel a chill run down my spine as if I'm being watched.  I don't even have to look anymore "Inuyasha" I say quietly as if Ill wake up the whole forest "stop following me and just come out already".  After a few quite "fehs" and "kehs" he finally comes out from behind the trees.  "Why are you out so late wench, you should be sleeping."  I turn towards him slightly, "Inuyasha, would you care to join me on a walk?" I ask him ignoring his questions.  He looks at me with those amber eyes that Ive grown to love.  "Why?" he replies… "Because I want you to, is that so bad?"  "Feh whatever" is his usual reply.

As we walk in peace side by side I stop to look at the stars.  He stops to, then looks at me, his eyes questioning.  "Aren't they beautiful?" I whisper.  "What?" he asks, "The stars Inuyasha, aren't they beautiful?"  He looks up at them, his eyes twinkling.  "Look! A shooting star!" I exclaim.  I quickly clap my hands together and begin to make a wish.  "Did you make a wish?" I ask him.  "No" is his simple reply.  "Oh..."  We stand there a few minutes just staring at the sky in content.

"What… do you think…will happen?" he asks.  "What?" I say.  "When the jewel is completed, what do you think will happen?" he asks again.  I stand there thinking for a few minutes… "I really don't know…." He looks at me again as if wondering what to do or say as I shiver as the night air blows past us.  "Achuu!" I sneeze.  He looks at me amused, "Come on, we better go back before you catch a cold."  "Yeah I guess" is my only answer.  As we start walking back, he puts his arm around my waist a little hesitantly.  I look up at him as he looks back at me giving me one of his rare smiles. I smile back at him as I lay my head upon his shoulder as a sigh of content escapes my lips.  At the moment I don't really care what will happen when the jewel is completed or about my tests at school or how many slaps Miroku will get tomorrow morning from Sango.  The only thing on my mind is the two of us together walking slowly back to the hut in each others arms, the way things should be.  

***************************************************************************************************************************

 Yes I know it was very short.  But as I said I'm pretty new at writing fan fiction, Ive been reading it for tons of years, I just never wrote any!

Anyway, Please review…..you know you want to *uses evil mind control to get you to review* Ohohohohohohohoho =^_^=

\

/

\

/

\

/

       \        /

         \    /

           \/


End file.
